Out of the Closet
by shdw dncr
Summary: I can sum it up in one sentence: What if Edward Elric was gay? -one shot-not yaoi so don't get your hopes up


_I've been trying for three days to come up with a one-shot and I wasn't having any luck...until this morning, that is. I just woke up this morning and the idea for this one-shot came into my head. This was literally the first thing that popped into my head-even before I realized what time it was. Please don't hate me for writing this. I adore FMA to death, but this...I just couldn't help it! :3_

* * *

Roy Mustang woke up one Saturday morning, the sun shining brightly through his windows. He could hear the birds whistling their happy tunes. Roy got up with a cheery smile, thinking about his plans for that day.

"Let's see, now," he mused aloud to himself, buttoning up his uniform jacket. "I've got breakfast with Jillian, I'll stop by the office for a bit before going to lunch with Katrina, and I'll finish up my paperwork before my dinner with Vanessa." He grinned. "I can't forget about the midnight visit to Alicia—how could I possibly miss that?"

Roy gave himself a quick look-over in the mirror, nodded in approval, and headed out to get his first date's bouquet of flowers. He was in the flower shop, looking at the types of lilies—Jillian's favorites—when he looked up and saw Edward Elric across the street, looking at knit scarves. He was looking with particular interest at a pretty, frilly pink one with fuzzy tassels on the ends. He considered with a grin going over to him to ask who the lucky girl was, but when he looked at the time, he quickly decided against it. He bought a bouquet of orange lilies and took them out to his car to go pick up Jillian.

After his date with Jillian and dropping her off, he was in his car and heading back to Central. Going over a bridge, he again saw Edward. His red jacket was draped over the bridge railing which he was sitting on and the pink scarf was around his own neck. He wore a black tank top, black skinny jeans with a medium-sized silver buckle, and a single glove on his metal hand. His boots were on the sidewalk below him, his face was tilted up to the sky, and he had a cute, happy smile stretching from ear to ear. Roy stared at him in wonder for the brief time he saw him and then, when he was past him, just stared straight ahead, completely dumbfounded. He had never seen Edward with that kind of grin on his face and since when did he hang out on the bridge?

Roy shook the odd feelings off and tried to concentrate on his paperwork at his office. It was very hard because he kept thinking back to when he saw Ed on the bridge. He honestly had never seen Edward like that and it puzzled him greatly.

After getting very little work done, Roy was distractedly walking out to his car to go pick up Katrina when he looked up and stopped in surprise. Edward was there, sitting on the roof of his car! His jacket was again beside him, the pink scarf still around his neck. He was sitting with his legs crossed at the knees, leaning back on his hands, and—to top it off—his golden hair was down and tumbling around his shoulders in loose waves, adding to the feminine effect. Edward looked at Roy with a flirty smile and ruffled his hair slightly, waiting for Roy to come to him. Roy unfroze his legs and stiffly walked over to Edward with an awkward smile in return.

"Uh…hey, Ed…" Roy greeted, trying not to look at him too much. "Uh…do you mind getting off my car…?"

Edward just smiled. "Not really," he replied. He leaned over to Roy, the smile still on his face. "I just saw your car here and I thought I would wait for you to come out for lunch. Have any plans?"

Roy stiffened. "Actually, yes. Now, get off, please."

Edward scooted closer to him, staying on the hood of the car. "Aw, don't be like that. I was just curious." He held out an end of the scarf in Roy's face. "I bought this today. Do you like it?"

Roy hesitated, looking between Ed and the scarf. "Y-yeah…it looks…nice…"

Edward beamed. "You really like it?" He let out a short laugh and clapped his hands joyfully.

Roy shook his head with a sigh. "Sure, _now_ could you get off? I've got someplace to be." He reached for Edward's hand to get him off, but Ed grabbed it and pulled him closer to him so they were nose to nose.

"You know, Roy," he said coolly, staring into his eyes. "I've been feeling…different…than usual, and…I think I like how I'm feeling now." He blinked twice slowly, continuing his gaze at Roy.

It made him want to shiver. This _definitely_ was feeling weird to him. "Ed…what are you doing?"

Edward just smiled in return. "There's…something…I've been wanting to try…" Edward's breath on Roy's face lightened and he slowly leaned closer and closer to him, closing his eyes.

Roy jolted up in his bed, his face beet red. His hand went immediately to his mouth and he stared straight ahead at the wall with wide eyes. '_What in the hell was that?'_ he thought, feeling sick to his stomach. His head was pounding, too. He looked down and realized he was in uniform. He looked over to his bedside stand and there was the jar of clear liquid he remembered drinking just what seemed like a few minutes before. He saw what time it was and it really _was_ only a few minutes before. He sighed in relief and reached for the alcohol, staring at it.

"The old geezer wasn't kidding," he said his thoughts aloud. "This moonshine stuff really is strong…"

Roy shivered at the dream and washed his face to wake himself up fully. He decided he needed some air so he went out for a walk. He got out to the park and there was Edward Elric…with a pink, frilly scarf around his neck…

* * *

_Again, please don't hate me if I destroyed your daydreams of Edward. It was a random occurrence and I just ran with it! _

_Please review!_

_Love always~ shdw dncr_

_P.S._

_I really hate yaoi stories. This was a one time thing and-I swear-__I will never. do. it. again. Technically, this isn't even a yaoi. So there. :p_


End file.
